memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Goweegie2
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Kivas Fajo" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 02:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent post I removed your contribution to Ceti Alpha V as no source for the information was provided; information in the in-universe portion of articles must come from one of these sources. If the source is something else(such as a reference book) the information must go in the Background or Apocrypha sections depending on the source. If you have any questions about this, please post them here. 31dot (talk) 11:14, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thomas Riker Your post to this article was removed twice now because the exact method by which stardates are calculated has not been given in an approved source and as such any stardate calculations are just speculation, either by fans themselves or just background information. Please do not readd the information without discussion on the talk page, or even on this page. 31dot (talk) 04:26, January 23, 2014 (UTC)